Various types of clips and article retainers are well known for use in dishwasher racks to hold objects to be washed. Such clips and retainers typically mount onto one of the wire members on the bottom or sides of the rack, or on one of the upstanding tines in the rack. The tine mounted clips have a problem with stability, since the clip is mounted on a single tine. Also, a clip that is snap fit onto a single tine can be accidentally disengaged from the tine by excessive force, since there is no lateral support for the clip.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is an improved clip for use on a dishwasher rack to hold objects to be washed.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved clip for a dishwasher rack wherein the clip is mounted on a pair of tines so as to provide stability and lateral support for the clip.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher rack clip having a pair of upwardly extending resilient tabs each being adapted to retain an object to be washed.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dishwasher rack clip which is quick and easy to install.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dishwasher rack clip which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The dishwasher rack clip of the present invention includes a base adapted to mount onto a pair of upstanding tines of the dishwasher rack, and a pair of resilient tabs extend upwardly from the base, with each tab being adapted to retain or restrain an article to be washed in the rack. The base includes a pair of C-shaped mounting members for receiving the tines, and a web extending between the mounting members. The tabs are S-shaped and have laterally offset upper and lower ends. The base and tabs are formed so as to have an integral construction.